The present invention relates to stripping electrical conductor wires, and more particularly to a process for setting an incision depth in the stripping and a device for execution thereof.
Known processes for stripping electrical conductor wires operate as a rule with two blades, with one blade being moved relative to the other rigidly arranged blade, or else both blades being moved relative to one another. The movement of the blade or blades yields a closing movement in which the edges of the blades penetrate into the insulation of the conductor wire and thus sever the insulation. Accordingly, it is essential that the incision depth be adjusted in such a way that the insulation is completely severed without damaging or cutting the conductor wire. The adjustment of the incision depth takes place, according to the known process, with a stop against which one blade or both blades abut during the closing movement. As a rule, the stop is connected with a setting screw that is preset by hand.
The prior art adjustment of the incision depth is inexact and requires a high degree of skill on the part of the operating personnel if it is to be carried out with as little error as possible.
Stripping devices are laid out, as a rule, in such a manner that they can strip certain types of electrical conductor wire, for example electrical conductor wires for the wiring of motor vehicle electrical systems.
The conductor wires of a certain type or of a certain nature are standardized and are distinguished by the cross section of the metal wire and the thickness of the insulation. The manual adjustability of the incision depth of some known devices is laid out for these above distinctions. If, however, the device is to be reset for a conductor wire of thinner or thicker cross section, which may frequently occur, then there is required an adjustment of the stop of the new cross section. This is time-consuming and requires, as mentioned above, considerable skill of the personnel. For this reason, in many cases, for every conductor cross section to be treated, there is acquired a separate device which is set once and remains unaltered.
The known stop elements, in which the closing movement is limited with a setting screw, cannot assure any constant incision position of the blades, because through jarrings of the device, the setting elements may loosen and shift. In this latter case, the operating personnel, after a certain working time, must check the adjustment of the stop.